The Start of something
by Dj4488
Summary: Castiel has started something and Dean seems to like it.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been sitting alone watching porn for about an hour, not knowing what was going on was nothing new to him. He kept looking at the young girl on the screen moaning repeating how great it felt and he kept wondering if it did feel great. The way the guy was fucking her seemed to hurt. He dint understand how something that looked so painful could feel so good. Dean walked in to the motel and saw castiel in a trance watching what seemed like the weirdest porn, although for Dean there was no such thing as weird porn with all the anime porn he saw he dint think anything was weird. Castiel dint see Dean come in and he saw the screen go black he looked up and saw Dean holding the Remote he said to Castiel. "Again, you're watching porn again this is like the third time today Cas" Castiel looked ashamed and put his head down Dean sat next to him and said "we need to find you a girl Cas" Castiel looked at Dean and said "I don't think I want that, I keep wondering about the girl and I keep thinking about how much she is enjoying herself and I want to enjoy myself like her" Dean dint understand what Castiel meant so he said "exactly we need to find you a hot girl for you to sleep with, and all your dreams will come true" Cas looked at Dean and said "I don't want a girl, I want him" Dean looked shocked and said "what do you mean him" "I want him I want it the way she has it I want to get it the way she gets it, I don't know why but I'm not interested in her or her fake breast and bubbly personality I am interested in how good she seems to feel when he puts himself inside her, I want him to be inside me Dean"

Dean looked surprised and said "so what Cas your like gay now or something" Cas looked away and said nothing they were both silent for a while and he finally said "I don't know Dean I think I am, it's not as if I'm not interested in women but sometimes I wish I could get fucked and sometimes I think" he got silent Dean said "what, what do you think Cas" Cas looked at Dean and got closer to him Dean dint move back "Cas looked at Dean and saw the freckles on his face and smiled, he looked at Dean's green eyes and then at Deans lips he put his thumb to Deans lips and Dean dint seem to flinch or anything. Cas smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back he then said "I don't know what's going to happen Castiel but I'm not going to say no" Castiel smiled brightly and kissed Dean softly on the lips he felt butterfly's in his stomach and felt himself get weaker, it was a weird feeling that he enjoyed very much. Dean was quiet for a second and Castiel said to him "what are you thinking Dean, please tell me because I've been thinking about you for a long time and I want you very much" Dean smiled and said "I want you too Cas he kissed him pulling him closer to him Castiel kissed him back with a lot of want and passion, he couldn't help himself and threw himself on top of Dean, Dean kissed and sucked on his lips and kissed his neck and kissed him some more. They heard the door and keys on the handle Castiel looked at Dean and said "I don't think Sam should know about this just yet" and disappeared. Sam walked in and looked at Dean lying on the couch all sweaty and flushed and said "what happened to you men" Dean got up and looked around the room he looked back at his brother and said "what, I don't know what your talking about I'm going to go get a shower bitch, he laughed hard and headed to the bathroom hearing sam call him a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was laying bed the next morning wondering what the hell had happened the night before and why the hell haven't he and Castiel done something like that before. Sam had gotten up early for a run and Dean just wanted to stay in his motel room alone for the rest of the day, he dint want to concentrate on anything else other than Castiel, he prayed to Cas to please come back, he looked around the room and saw nothing and no one, he let out a long breath got up and went to brush he's teeth he took off his clothes and got in the shower, then he felt him, slowly working his way up to his muscular back he turned around and looked at those blue eyes and kissed him instantly, Castiel took Dean in to his arms and kissed him and let Dean put his hands were ever he wanted because he wanted Dean to do whatever he pleased with him, he enjoyed in very much and he enjoyed Dean touching him the way he did Dean took a second to catch his breath and said to Cas "I want you so bad Castiel, I don't want to rush this but you don't know what you've started" Castiel kissed Dean and smiled and said "oh Dean I think I do know what I have started and I want you too, I want you more" Dean smiled and said "I don't want your first time to be in here and I don't want it to be weird I want it to be special I was thinking of making it good because it's not like in those porn movies you watch Cas its better" Dean looked a little embarrassed and said "you know if you would like to wait for tonight I mean" Castiel kissed Dean once more and said "I want it to be special so yes I will wait let me leave now before we do something we can't take back then. He diapered and left Dean alone with the water slowly turning colder Dean showered quickly and got out desperate for the day to move faster.

The day had slowly dragged on and Dean was tired and couldn't wait to see Cas, that night he told Sam he was going out for a ride Sam looked at him weird and said "you ok men" Dean looked at Sam grabbed a beer and said "yeah fine" "then where are you going Dean" Dean dint know what to say so he said exactly what was on his mind "I'm going to try and get laid men" Sam turned around and said "ok, not asking again, I hope that poor girl knows what coming, and please don't leave them your number this time the last one wouldn't stop calling" Dean laughed and said "hey I had no other choice she wouldn't shut the hell up" he chugged his bear and left, he dint understand why he had to lie to Sam but he wasn't lying he was going to go get laid just not with some random bar slut, but with a blue eyed angel with beautiful wings and a great ass. Dean had booked a room at a really nice hotel room where they put chocolate on the pillows and the sheets were smooth and silky he had bought roses for the occasion and put them all over the bed. He dint know whether this was romantic or anything or if he was making the right move In anyway, but he really wanted to make this special for Cas because after months of lying to himself about what he felt, he finally got to do something he really wanted to do, and with someone he really want it with.

Castiel heard Dean praying to him and he was so excited and happy for tonight he appeared at the hotel room with a big smile on his face he looked around the room and saw the dim lights and all the roses and couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked he smiled and Dean came out of the bathroom leaning at the door looked at him with those green eyes and said "you like it" Castiel shock his head and walked over to Dean and started to kiss him slowly he whispered In Deans ear " I love it, it's everything I hope for, even better thank you" Dean and Cas kissed until all their clothes was thrown around the room the flower petals no off the bed and Cas on top of Dean he was ready he felt Cas start to rub his cock and started taking of his boxers. Castiel and Dean were completely naked now and Castiel was ready for Dean he was on all fours and Dean put on a condom and kissed Castiel's back and said "ready baby" he felt Castiel stiffen and say yes he told him "relax for me please. Ok" Castiel nodded and felt Dean go inside him, the pain of his whole opening wasn't that bad and ones Dean started going back and forth he started to really enjoy himself. He kept pushing his ass more to Dean and he started to feel really good Dean turned him around and went faster on Castiel's demand. Castiel was moaning loudly Dean loved it and he saw Cas stoking his cock and he said come on baby come for me please come on. Dean came inside Cas and Cas moaned loudly feeling all of Dean inside of him he smiled brightly and Dean put his mouth on Castiel's cock and started sucking, Castiels eyes were rolling back and Dean sucked and licked until Castiel came inside of his mouth Dean swallowed and smiled Castiel brought Dean up to him and said "I love you so much, this was great let's do it again" and they did two more times until they couldn't keep their eyes opened and fell asleep feeling completely satisfied.

The morning after Castiel was staring at Dean as he slept this wasn't knew to him, to watch Dean as he slept but for the first time when Dean woke he smiled and said "hi baby how are you feeling" Castiel kissed Dean and said "I feel great Winchester I love you" Dean smiled and said "good I love you too, I'm sorry I dint see it sooner"


End file.
